Now You See it, Now You Don't
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: Castiel is swamped with his work as a tax accountant. He really doesn't have time to deal with the young man who insists he's just what Castiel needs. He's already told him once. That should be enough, shouldn't it?


**Just a short thing I wrote. Maybe there'll be another chapter but I haven't planned one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Castiel is swamped with his work as a tax accountant. He has to go through the accounts of a multi million dollar company suspected of fiddling with the numbers. He really doesn't have time to deal with the young man who insists he's just what Castiel needs. He's already told him once. That should be enough, shouldn't it?

* * *

><p>"Why not?"<p>

"Dean, I've already told you." Castiel got up from behind his desk. He couldn't find his pen. He'd just had it a moment ago and now it was gone. He went out to the storage room and got a handful of pens. He'd been allowed to use one of the offices so he could be alone and concentrate on adding up the numbers. He usually sat in a cubicle with a small desk, computer and chair. It was nice to sit in a proper room for once even though he did get a headache from trying to figure everything out.

A couple of days a week he had help so he didn't miss anything but today he was alone. And Dean had decided to stop by for another attempt at coaxing Castiel into bed with him. If Castiel hadn't been working on this case he would probably have given in a long time ago. After all, Dean was a God-like creature and only a fool would turn him down.

"We don't even have to spend a whole night together," Dean tried again when Castiel came back.

Castiel sighed and sat down. "Dean, I really need to concentrate on this."

Dean came over and sat on the edge of the table next to Castiel.

"We could just have a quickie, here, on the desk," he said in a low voice.

Castiel allowed himself to look at him, a dangerous venture, because he wasn't sure how he would react; if this was the time he would say yes and bend Dean over the desk. He quickly wiped the image from his mind. That wasn't a good thing to think about right now.

"Dean, I have to work. It's important."

Dean pouted for a moment, then he got up and said: "This isn't over." He left, closing the door behind him and a small part of Castiel, the part that controlled his groin, was thankful to hear those words.

He continued to work, only leaving to get coffee and splash some cold water on his face. He stared at his image in the mirror and wondered what it was about him that kept Dean coming back for another try. The long days had left him pale with black shadows under his eyes. His hair was slightly messy, he didn't have time to do anything to it in the morning. He always wore a white shirt, navy tie and black trousers. He leaned in closer and stared into his own electric blue eyes. He liked his eyes the most and if he could indulge in some self-admiration, he would also point out his ass as one of his best features.

He thought of Dean's green eyes and wondered how his ass looked without the jeans. An image flashed before his eyes. Dean was bent over the desk and Castiel was pushing between his perfectly rounded ass cheeks, into his tight hole.

Castiel shivered and splashed some more water on his face. This wasn't the time for those thoughts. He went back to the office and sat down to work.

* * *

><p>It was past 9 pm before Castiel stood in front of his door and padded himself to find his keys. He had them in his pocket but they weren't there now. He put his briefcase down and it fell against the door making a bang. A moment later, the door was opened and Castiel was staring at Dean's smiling face.<p>

"You're home late," he said and stepped aside so Castiel could come in.

"Dean? How...What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Dean tossed Castiel's bunch of keys to him. "I borrowed these."

"You stole my keys!"

"_Borrowed_. I've just given them back."

Castiel couldn't find the words to say all the sorts of wrong this was.

"This is my home, Dean, and you've just broken in."

"I didn't break in. Not as such." He pouted his lips a little; the way that always made Castiel lick his own.

"I'd like you to leave."

"But-"

"Get out!" Castiel shouted a little louder than he'd wanted. He was tired and hungry and coming home to find someone there who'd had plenty of time to snoop around in his personal belongings didn't go down well.

Dean left without saying anything else and Castiel hoped he'd gotten the message.

* * *

><p>The next day Castiel was in a bad mood from the time he woke up and it didn't make him any jollier that his pens had gone missing again. He left his chair with a curse and went to the storage room.<p>

The pens were on the shelf at the back and he was surprised to hear the door close behind him. When he turned around he saw Dean in a tight t-shirt and jeans smiling at him a little tentatively.

Castiel glared at him and Dean said: "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know I stepped over the line."

"Hmm.." Castiel said and turned around to get the pens. When he turned back again, Dean was leaning against the door and looking at him with a lazy smile. Castiel had to get a grip on himself before he approached. He couldn't stay in here all day so he might just as well get walking past Dean over with.

As soon as he was close enough, Dean grabbed him and pushed him against the door. He cupped Castiel's head in his hands and said: "You look tired baby."

Castiel wanted to tell him not to call him baby but he was struck by the genuine concern in Dean's voice. It surprised him.

Dean started kissing his neck gently and whispered: "Let me take care of you."

Castiel suddenly felt very sorry for himself. He _had _been working hard and he _was_ tired. Maybe he could just close his eyes for two minutes and have a break.

He felt his eyes burn behind the lids as they relaxed. Dean continued to kiss him, his breath ghosting over his neck. Castiel relaxed and fell back against the door. Then Dean reached for Castiel's zipper and Castiel opened his eyes with a start. He pushed Dean off and opened the door, walking back to his office with long strides.

When he got there, he rummaged through his coat pockets and found his keys. He threw them to Dean who had followed him back and said: "I'll be back around 9."

Dean smiled and left without saying anything. It seemed he was a man of few words. Just as well. Castiel wasn't interested in having long conversations with him.

* * *

><p>Castiel felt himself tremble a little when he walked up to his own front door. He'd tried to avoid this but he couldn't anymore. He had to admit that he wanted Dean.<p>

As soon as the door closed behind him, Dean was there pushing him against it and kissing his neck like he'd done earlier. This time, he was quicker with the trousers. He dropped to his knees and started sucking Castiel off and Castiel closed his eyes and forgot everything around him. Dean's mouth was soft and warm and his tongue was playful, licking away and swirling Castiel's head. With each suck, he took Castiel further down and soon brough him to release. Castiel banged his against the door as he shot down Dean's throat but he didn't notice it.

It wasn't until Dean had tucked him back in and stood up to kiss him that he realized he was still wearing his coat and holding his briefcase in his hand.

"That was just the appetizer," Dean whispered with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen. Castiel wondered what the main course would be but he felt sure it would be amazing.

He went to the kitchen and on his way he spotted a row of pens on the hall table. They were the same pens he used at work. He stopped for a moment and thought about it. Dean had taken his pens. Like he'd taken his keys. He was some sort of magpie. Castiel went to the kitchen to ask Dean what the deal was but when he saw Dean naked wearing only an apron he sort of forgot about it for a while.

-END-


End file.
